


Key to My Heart

by BananaAppleWaffle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cross-Posted on Qoutev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Do Not Post To Fanfic Pocket Archive Library, Don't Post To Another Site, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secrets, Unrequited Love, With some canon elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaAppleWaffle/pseuds/BananaAppleWaffle
Summary: In one night Roxas let him slip through his fingers. Although, saying this is like saying he ever had him to begin with. All because of one stupid confession. Now the two were always at each other’s throats with the key to the other’s secrets around their heart.





	1. Side Roxas

Roxas didn’t know how it happened but it did. He fell in love with someone who was in love with someone else. 

And that person was in love with someone else. 

  
What a vicious cycle. 

They had met each other due to a mutual friend at a party. They hit it off instantly and from their rest is history. The good, the bad and the ugly.

“Hey Roxas!” Sora’s cheerful voice cut through his thoughts. 

Roxas looked up from his now blank phone screen and raise his hand to greet the usual group. Kairi returned the gesture before going back to her animated phone conversation. She must have been talking to Xion. Roxas’ gaze flickered to the last person in their trio. 

_ Riku. _

There he stood and all his stupid glory with his hand on his hands in his pockets, gaze set out on the beach.

_ Don’t get him started on his eyes. _

The hard sea green hidden behind the shag of silver that he stubbornly refused to cut were set upon the ocean that sat in front of the school. 

“Roxas.” He addressed him but didn’t shift his gaze. 

_ Fuck that hurt. _

“Whatever.” Roxas grunted as he shoved his hands in his own pockets and entered the school.

“Stupid Riku and his stupid eyes sea green eyes and his dumb-“

Why don’t you just suck his dick already.” Roxas jumped nearly a foot in the air. 

“Xion what the fuck!” Roxas hissed as he put a hand over his thundering heart. 

“I said what I said.” She shrugged carelessly as she dug through her locker. “You need to either: grow and pair and tell him or get a pussy and tell him.”

“Xiioon.” Roxas put his glowing red face in his hands as he slid down to the floor. 

“Hey guys.” Naminé’s angelic voice gently pushed pass the blood pounding in his ears. “What did you do now, Xi?”

“Told him to suck Riku’s dick.” Xion responded as if she were commenting on the weather. Naminé giggled and ruffled his hair. He peeked from behind his fingers only to hide back behind them with a groan. She was giving him  _ that look _ . 

“I’m outta here..” He pulled himself up and shuffled off to class, leaving the two girls to plot his demise. 

* * *

_ How did this even happen? _ A question the plagued Roxas’ mind so often, he’d given up on paying attention and just went to Naminé for the notes. He sighed through his nose and averted his glare to the ocean. He wished he could be out there, floating on the waves but that’d just remind him of  _ him  _ and how things were a lot better last summer.

** _Last summer_ ** _ _

“What the hell… Riku?” Roxas flopped on the sandy floor with wheeze. “How are you… not tired?” He, Riku, and Sora has just ran three laps around the island. Sora, who had raced Riku plenty of times before, was not out of breath but was pouting at yet another lost.

“I guess I’m just better than you.” Riku gave him a smug grin as he extended his hand. Roxas rolled his eyes but accepted the help nonetheless.

“Yeah sure.” Roxas dusted the sand off his clothes. “Gross.” He could feel sand moving to where it shouldn’t be. Spinning on his heel, Roxas headed for the docks. 

“Where are you going?” Riku asked but when Roxas glanced back he found the silver haired boy had followed.

_ Riku _

There he stood in the path of the sun’s rays that casted the ethereal look of a halo. His long silver hair danced among the breeze. And his eyes. 

_ Don’t get him started on his eyes. _

The beautiful soft sea green hidden behind the curtain of silver that he stubbornly refused to cut were set upon him. 

That look could have killed him on the spot.

“I’m going to take a shower. Get the sand off.”

“Don’t think about me while you’re in there.”Riku quipped almost sinfully. 

“You wish.” Roxas snorted then quickly hightailed it out of there. Riku didn’t need to see the roaring blush on his face nor the tent being pitched in his pants. 

* * *

“What’s up Rox-Pox?” Axel’s smooth voice crackled in Roxas’ ear. 

“I need advice.” 

Axel laughed. “Well you’ve come to the right place, my friend. What will it be? Need help cheating on a test? Trying to get someone to buy you and your friends some booze?” He quickly listed off before gasping dramatically. “Or is it relationship advice? Oh my dear little Rox-Pox is growing up isn’t he?” The second question was obviously directed toward Isa who barely hummed in response, not at all listening to Axel’s blabbering. 

“Would you shut up for one second? Jeez.” Roxas huffed. “I wanted to ask you about… about…” Jeez this was harder than he thought. 

“Is it about Riku?” 

Instead of freezing at the question, Roxas’ fat mouth did what it always did. “How the  _ fuck _ ?”

“Ah-_ha!_ _See I told you Isa!” _At that point Roxas completely tuned out. He was too busy colorfully cursing himself out. 

_ How the fuck could he be so stupid! _

_ Was it really that fucking obvious? _

_ And of course the idiot with the loudest mouth had to fucking figure it out! _

“Man I’m good.” Axel snorted before finally addressing Roxas. “Look I know what you’re thinking ‘I can’t act on these feelings because if I do I’ll ruin our friendship.’” Once again, Axel was spot on. “Fuck that. Just go for it.”

“How am I supposed to just go for? This is Riku we’re talking about here.” Roxas ran a hand down his face. “You don’t just- just go for it with Riku.”

“Sure you can. Just walk up to him and tell him how you feel, dummy.” Instead of responding, Roxas promptly hung the phone up then proceed to shut it completely off. 

He then face planted on the bed and let out a scream that had been building up in his lungs for the past year and a half.

_ Why did his life have to be so complicated  _

And on that note, Roxas fell into a fitful sleep. 

* * *

He was barely into the school day and he was already over it. As much as he friends tried to help him, they honestly only made it worse. Namine tried to get him to talk about it, but he didn’t want to talk about it. Xion wouldn’t stop teasing him. Sora and Kairi tried their best to talk to Riku but that just agitated Roxas more since Sora was apart of the problem. In the end, he chose to just avoid everyone. 

The chair beside him whined against the wood floor as the owner took a seat. “You look like shit.” 

Without missing a beat Roxas shot back. “You look like shit.”

“How could you tell I looked like shit if you didn’t even look up?”

“Don’t have to. You always look like shit.” Roxas grinned at Vanitas who gave him his own shit eating one. 

“What’s with you?”

And the grin was gone. “Whatdaya mean?”

“You know what I’m talking about. Sora won’t shut up about it.”

Roxas groaned and almost slammed his head on his desk. “...fuuucckk.”

“Yep. Says that you and Riku’s been avoiding him. He’s pretty upset about it.”

Roxas knew that tone. That was the voice Vanitas used when he entered “Big Bro Mode.”

“Told me that you and Riku weren’t talking.” Roxas heard Vanitas shift but he still refused to look over. “Now, I know why, but little Sora doesn’t.” 

Roxas grunted when Vanitas yanked him up by the roots of his hair and forced him to face him. “So here’s what you’re gonna do. At lunch, you’re gonna go up to the roof and figure this shit out. Talk, fight, fuck- I don’t care. Just fix it.” He released him with just enough forced to have his head slam back onto the desk.

_ That’s gonna leave a mark. _

“Vanitas, sit down.” The teacher scolded. The boy compiled without a word and Roxas kept his head down for the rest of class. 

When it was finally time for lunch, Roxas did his best to stall but Vanitas stayed on his heels until he finally walked through the doors leading out to the roof.

“And don’t come back until this shit storm is settled.”

Riku was already there.

_ Of fucking course  _

You could always count on Riku to be punctual. Even in the shittest of situations. For the majority of lunch, the two ate in silence, sitting close enough to hear the other but still far enough to not start a fight.

_ How do I even start…  _ Roxas scratched his head.

“Why’d you do it?”

“What?”

“Tell him.” 

“Tell _who_ _what_?” Roxas was completely baffled and Riku being short was helping.

“Why did you tell  _ Sora. _ ” 

_ “What?!” _

“You fucking heard me!” Roxas was jolted forward as Riku grabbed him by the front of his shirt. “You fucking-” Roxas shoved him causing him to let go but only after he had dragged him a bit.

“W-what…” Roxas stood as he rubbed his chin. “What are you talking about. I never did that.”

“Then how the hell did he figure it out then.” Riku pulled himself up and started toward Roxas.

“Stay the fuck away from me!” Roxas put a hand out as if that would do him any good. It did, Riku stopped and shoved his hands in his pockets, probably to keep him from punch him.

“Okay…” Roxas took a moment to collect himself before proceeding. “When… did Sora tell you?”

“He told me a week after  _ what you told me _ .” 

That didn’t make sense. “I wasn’t even here a week after that.” Roxas took Riku’s prolonged silence as means to continue. “I went back to Twilight Town. That night actually.”

“Why?”

“...just couldn’t stay here.” Roxas mumbled.

“So how did he figure it out?”

“Do you wanna know how I figured it out?” Roxas dared a glance.

“Not particularly.” Riku bit out.

Roxas rolled his eyes. “Well it’s kinda important, so shut up and listen. Around everyone, you act like this really cool dude that has his shit together but around Sora… you’re really obvious.”

Riku must have choked on his spit because he let out a rough cough. “W-what?”

Roxas raised a brow at him. “You mean to tell me you never knew? You get this look in your eyes and you give him this smile that…” He trailed off.

_ That smile that shined like dawn. A smile that he wished was meant for him. _

“Are you serious…” Riku groaned as he dropped to his knees, hands covering his face. “I, oh man, this fucking sucks.”

“Yeah you’re telling me.” Roxas muttered, turning away from the blushing boy to instead set his gaze on the fence that surrounded the roof’s perimeter.

After a few minutes, Riku finally said something. “Well that clears that up.”

“Yep.” 

“But you’re still mad.”

“Yep.”

“About?”

“I don’t know. Might be  _ the fucking way _ _ you_ _ rejected me _ , you fucking dipshit.”

“Roxas, I-”

“I’m fine, don't worry it about it.” Roxas grabbed his stuff and made a mad dash for the exit. He had to get out of there. He could deal with it again.

_ Not another reject. _

His heart couldn’t take it.

* * *

“Do you mind if I come back there for break?”

_ “Yeah, shouldn’t be a problem. Should I expect Xion or any other gremlins?” _

“No, just me. Xion’s saying with Namine.”

_ “Cool. Any reason why you’re coming back this year?” _

“I’ll tell you when I get there.”

* * *

When Roxas it made it back to Twilight, Axel immediately dragged him back to his and Isa’s apartment. Axel threw Roxas’ things in the guest room then sat him down on the couch.

“Alright,” Axel plopped on the coffee table in front of him. “Tell me everything.”

After Roxas finished pouring his heart out, Axel gave him a look that said ‘no shit. 

“I thought you said you had something to tell me.”

“I just fucking told you?”

Axel rolled his eyes. “I meant new shit, not old shit. But anyway,” He waved his hand, dismissing that. “You let his side of the problem be solved while you ran away from yours.” He sighed. “Roxas, this isn’t healthy.”

“What would you know about healthy?” Roxas snapped. The way Axel’s face crumpled made him instantly regret it.

“Why don’t you go see your other friends?” Axel hollowly suggested.

Roxas nodded and left without a word. 

_ Why am I such a fuck up. _

He found his gang at the Usual Spot. 

  
“Roxas?!” Olette gasped. “It's been so long!” She ran over and embraced him. Roxas couldn’t lie, he really missed her hugs.

“Man why didn’t you say you were coming?” Hayner gave him a light jab in the shoulder.

“It was kinda in the moment.” Roxas shrugged.

“Yep that sounds like our Roxas.” Pence laughed as he joined the group huddled at the entrance. 

“Come on, you’ve missed out on a lot since you’ve been gone.”

Not much had actually changed. Yeah there was a new restaurant and an open theatre, something about Lucky Emblems and the hole leading to the abandoned mansion was patched up, but besides that Twilight Town was still Twilight Town. 

“At least the clock tower has changed.” Even the view stayed the same.

_ Well, of course it did. It was a world where it was always twilight. _

“I knew I’d find you hear.”

“Fuck!” Roxas placed his hand over his thundering heart. “I almost fell off, Isa!”

Isa merely gave him a weak shrug before taking a seat next to him. “I talked to Axel.”

Roxas was glad his friends had already left. He couldn’t talk about this in front of them. Hell, he didn’t even want them to know about it.

“He told me about your  _ perdictiment. _ ” 

“Yeah, so?”

“Well,  _ so,  _ you obviously hurt his feelings in the process,  _ so I  _ would like to know what the problem is so that we can get to the bottom of it.”

Roxas stared at Isa for a moment before retelling the story once more. 

Isa sighed. “I wouldn’t have imagined us to be so similar.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I was around your age I realized my feelings for Lea. However, his heart was set on for another.”

Roxas’ eyes widen. “Woah! Really?”

“Yes. His name was Ventus. They hit it off rather quickly and I could see it from there. The look in his eyes, he had fallen for Ventus. 

However, Ventus had his eyes set on another and ended up leaving with that person. Lea was heartbroken and from that heartbreak our relationship bloomed. As odd as it sounds.”

“How long after the break did you have to wait?”

Isa let out a dry laugh. “What felt like an eternity was only a few months. Altogether with your situation, I can’t be certain.”

“So what can I do?”

“Let his heart heal. Let him know that you’re there and in time he will turn to you.”

_ Let his heart heal, huh? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comments, and Shares are forever and always apricated!
> 
> If you'd like to support me, please follow my writing tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr: BananaAppleWriter


	2. Side Riku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to see Riku's side of things.

Riku was dreading today, just as he did every other day. He joined Sora and Kairi on their usual walk to school and as usual Roxas was waiting for them at the gate.

He couldn’t look at him. Instead he averted his gaze to the sea but at least dignified him with a response.

“Roxas.”

He didn’t need to look to know that his face twisted. 

“Whatever.” Roxas stormed off.

Riku held back a sigh. He wanted to go home already.

“You didn’t have to be like that.” Kairi spoke, finally off the phone with Xion.

He grunted, she sighed and Sora looked worriedly between the two.

“I don’t know what happened between the two of you but it would probably be better if you both just talked about it.”

_ You’re right you don’t know, so step off.  _

But instead of saying that, he simple rolled his eyes and headed inside. 

“Good morning.”

Riku exhaled out his nose. “Morning, Naminé.”

“How are you?”

“Great.” He bit out. 

“Mm-hmm. So you being short with me has nothing to do with Roxas?”

“Naminé. I’m gonna be honest. I don’t want to have this conversation right now.”

“Well then, when will we?” She looked up at him with those pale blues. 

He quickly averted his own with a shrug. “I don’t know. Never?”

She sighed. “This isn’t good for you.” She reached out for his shoulder but he moved back. He couldn’t see the pain flash in her eyes before she let her hand drop back to her side. “Okay.” 

Riku helplessly watched her disappear into the sea of students. “...damn it.” And after a moment, he too let himself get lost in that same sea. 

* * *

Riku wasn’t a straight A student by any means but he at least paid attention and took notes.

Today his brain wasn’t having any of that. Instead it kept straying to last summer. 

** _Last Summer_ **

“What the hell… Riku?” Riku watched as Roxas flopped on the sandy floor with wheeze. 

“How are you… not tired?” He, Roxas, and Sora had just ran three laps around the island. Sora, who had raced Riku plenty of times before, was not out of breath but was pouting at yet another lost.

_ Why is he so damn cute? _

He couldn’t help but smile at his best friend’s face. 

He steeled his face as he turned to Roxas. “I guess I’m just better than you.” Riku gave him a smug grin as he extended his hand. Roxas rolled his eyes but accepted the help nonetheless.

“Yeah sure.” Roxas dusted the sand off his clothes. “Gross.” Spinning on his heel, Roxas headed for the docks. 

“Where are you going?” Riku asked following after the blonde. 

“I’m going to take a shower. Get the sand off.”

“Don’t think about me while you’re in there.” Riku quipped almost playfully. 

“You wish.” Roxas snorted. 

Riku watched him cross the dock before turning back to Sora. 

_ Sora _

He’d move to stand in the water. The waves nipping at his ankles. The sun’s rays caressed his face, coating his skin in a golden glow. He turned to Riku. 

His eyes. 

_ Don’t get him started on his eyes. _

The beautiful soft ocean blue that shone brighter than any star smiled at him. 

That look could have killed him on the spot.

“Let’s stay here a little longer.”

“Yeah.” 

_ Let the fantasy play for a little while longer. Before we have to return to reality.  _

_ Where you aren’t mine.  _

* * *

The next day was much like the previous. Interrogations from his friends and staying far, far away from Roxas. 

“Hello, Riku.”

“ _ Fuck _ .” He couldn’t hold it back. Xion never called him by his name. Usually a gentital or some shitty nickname. 

“Oh? so you know you’ve done something wrong.” She said as she walked up in front of him. “Tell me Riku, what did you do wrong?”   
  


The tension between the two of them was thick. How Xion, a good two heads shorter than him, was able to intimidate him like this was down right astonishing. 

“... I’ve been lashing out on you guys.” He mumbled.

“Why?”

“Because of my issue with Roxas.”

“What kinda issue?”   
  
“Something really personal that I  _ still don’t want to talk about. _ ”

She put her hands up at his sharp tone. “Alright, alright, but…” Letting them fall back to her sides, she continued. “You know what you have to do now, right?”   
  
“Keep avoiding him until after I graduate?”

“No, dummy.” She flicked his nose. “You’re gonna talk to him.”

Riku scoffed. “Not happening.”

“See I was kinda hoping you wouldn’t say that because, ya see, Vanny is gonna have a little chat about this with Roxas.”

Riku could feel the blood drain from his face.

“And I told him I could talk to you and all but I guess not.” She sighed, pulling her phone out of her skirt pocket. “I’ll just have to get him to talk to you instead. Oh well.”

“When and where?”

“At lunch on the roof.”

“I’ll be there.”

She smiled. “Great!” Spinning on her heel, she started to skip off but not before leaving Riku a few final words of advice. “Oh and if I were you I wouldn’t leave until after everything is settled.”

When the bell for lunch finally rang, Riku made a beeline for the roof. There was no need to risk Vanitas’ wrath unless absolutely necessary.

He was alone for about five minutes when Roxas finally showed up. Riku could visibly see him bristle once their eyes met. For the majority of lunch, it was quiet, neither wanted to talk about the matter at hand but knowing full and well they couldn’t leave until after the shit was finally squashed.

Finally, Riku asked. “Why’d you do it?”

“What?”

Riku’s jaw locked before he ground out an answer. “Tell him.”

“Tell who what?”

“Why did you tell  _ Sora. _ ” Riku hated the way his name fell off his tongue. It didn’t have the same taste as it did last summer. 

It was bitter instead of sweet.

He hated that.

Roxas gave him the dumbest look. “What?!”

Fed up with his bullshit, Riku stood up, stomped over to Roxas and yanked him by the front of his shirt. “You fucking heard me! You fucking-” He was cut off by Roxas shoving him. It was enough force to have him rumble to the ground.

“W-what…” Roxas stood as he rubbed his chin. “What are you talking about. I never did that.”

“Then how the hell did he figure it out then.” Riku pulled himself up and started toward Roxas.

“Stay the fuck away from me!” Roxas shoved a hand out.

Riku stopped and shoved his hands in his pockets. As much as he wanted to hit the bastard, fighting would do nothing but bring more trouble.

“Okay… when did… Sora tell you?”

“He told me a week after  _ what you told me _ .”

None of this would have happened if he never said  _ that _ . 

“I wasn’t even here a week after that.” Roxas’s brows furrowed. “I went back to Twilight Town. That night actually.”

Mildly curious, Riku asked. “Why?”

“... just couldn’t stay here.”

That still didn’t answer his questions. “So how did he figure it out?”

“Do you wanna know how I figured it out?”

“Not particularly.” Riku ground out.

Roxas rolled his eyes. “Well it’s kinda important, so shut up and listen. Around everyone, you act like this really cool dude that has his shit together but around Sora… you’re really obvious.”

Riku choked on his saliva at the revelation. “W-what?”

“You mean to tell me you never knew? You get this look in your eyes and you give him this smile that…” Roxas trailed off, looking away. 

“Are you serious…” Riku groaned as he dropped to his knees, hands covering his face. “I, oh man, this fucking sucks.”

Sora knew everything because of  _ his fucking face  _ basically told him.

Wow.

“Yeah, you’re telling me.”

After a few minutes of processing the new information, Riku spoke up. “Well that clears that up.”

“Yep.”

“But you’re still mad.”

“Yep.”

Riku tilted his head. “About?”

“I don’t know. Might be  _ the fucking wat you rejected me, _ you fucking dipshit.”

Riku sighed, “Roxas, I-”

“I’m fine, don't worry about it.” Roxas grabbed his things and stormed away.

Riku knew he probably should have gone after him but his heart was too heavy. He honestly still couldn’t believe what Roxas said and his mind was still racing over it.

_ I need more time before I can deal with him. _

* * *

_ “Are you doing anything over break?” _

_ “ _ No.”

_ “Why don’t you come over?” _

“Sure.”

_ “Xion will also be there.” _

“Uh, great.”

* * *

  
  


When Riku knocked on Namin é ’s door, he wasn’t surprised that Xion was the one who opened the door. She immediately grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him inside, shoving him down next to Naminé.

“Alright, I’m gonna head out.” Xion told Naminé as she grabbed her things.

“What? But I just got here?” Riku raised a brow.

“And? Vanny texted me.”

“So you’re dropping everything over one text? And you were just gonna leave Naminé by herself?”

She gave him a dry stare. “First off, no I wouldn’t drop everything for him. Second, I waited till you got here, so she wouldn;t have to be alone you, bumknuckle.”

Xion gave Naminé a peck on the forehead.“Love you, hun,” She then turned to Riku and flipped him off. “Fuck you.” Then she left with a hop in her step.

“What a fuckin-”

“Hey, Riku?” Naminé started, cutting him off. “What happened between you and Roxas?”

“I-” Riku quickly closed his mouth. He couldn’t lie to Naminé. 

It was finally time for all his dark secrets to see the light. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is the one everyone's been waiting for!
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Shares are forever and always apricated!
> 
> If you'd like to support me, please follow my writing tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr: BananaAppleWriter


	3. Side Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku pours his heart out to Naminé.

_ “You like… me?” _

Three words that, at first didn’t do much at first, but the few that followed after, 

_ “Are you acting this way because… because of your feelings for me?” _

shook him to the core. 

* * *

Riku liked Roxas. He was chill in most aspects, but had a sharp tongue that bit out the slickest and shittest of remarks.

From the moment Roxas called him a “sand dick”, Riku knew they’d be best friends. 

Another best friend, someone other than Sora. 

A person he could talk to about  _ everything. _

  
But he didn’t like him,  _ like him. _

His heart belonged to another.

His own best friend, someone he’d basically known since birth.

_ Sora.  _

He realized he had feelings for him when he was younger. It wasn’t hard for him to figure it out. 

Sweaty hands, increased heartbeat, thoughts flooded

And how he didn’t want anyone else near. 

So when the girl— Kairi— appeared on the islands on the day of the meteor shower and she and Sora quickly came friends, Riku’s heart blackened with jealousy. 

_ “Oh, look at the two of them. They look so cute together.” _

_ “They’ll get married someday, I’m sure of it.” _

_ “I wonder what they’re children would look like…” _

Everyday, the whispers and murmurs of the adults grew louder and louder. 

He grew to hate Kairi, but not for long.

There was just something about her. Something that made his heart… warm. It wasn’t the same as Sora but it was there.

She wormed her way unto his heart and before long, he saw her as a younger sister. 

And as an older brother, she told him everything. 

So he wasn’t surprised when she told him about her crush on Sora.

He told her to go for it. 

Because just like she had done to his heart, she made a spot for herself within Sora’s heart.

But in the process, she pushed him out.

So Riku decided to push his own feelings aside for them.

Hide them within the deepest recesses of his heart. 

Where no one would find them.

* * *

At the literally ass crack of dawn, Riku got a text. 

From Roxas of all people.

**5:45AM**

_ You awake _

_ Now I am _

_ You wanna meet at the shore _

_ Shore _

_ Fuck you _

_ When and where? _

_ Listen here _

_ First  _

_ Fuck off _

_ Second _

_ I can’t believe you of all people would make a joke that lame _

_ There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me _

_ Yeah _

_ Like the fact that you’re a fucking loser _

_ Now that’s just rude _

_ Your face is rude _

**5:50 AM**

_ I’ll be there in 5 _

_ Sea you there _

_ I’m muting this conversation _

When Riku arrived at the shore, he wasn’t at all surprised that Roxas wasn’t there. Riku was a punctual person after all.

Although, not even two minutes later, Roxas’ voice cut over the waves. “You’re early.” 

Riku grinned. “No, you’re just late.” 

“Yeah, yeah well whatever.” Roxas slid out of his sandals and walked toward the water, letting the cool water lap against his feet and ankles. 

Riku joined him and the two stood beside one another. Taking in the sound of the waves and basking in each other’s company. 

“Twilight.” Roxas hummed. 

Riku raised a brow. “I don’t think so.”

“And why not?”

“Because dawn is before sunrise and the sun hasn’t reached the horizon.”

“Well you’re right about that but…” Roxas pointed at the sun, gesturing at its current position. “It’s actually the time in between dawn and sunrise.” 

“And how are you so sure?”

“I came from Twilight Town, duh.” 

“So you’re a know it all when it comes to twilight.” Riku joked.

“Just like how you know so much about dawn.” Roxas quipped back. 

“That’s what I like about you.”

“You like… me?” Riku almost missed the whisper. 

He said nothing as he chanced a glance at Roxas.

He couldn’t mean… 

“Wait…  _ you like me _ ?” 

“I- i - uh…” Roxas stumbled over his words.

“Roxas… I’m sorry. I-” 

Roxas gaped at him. “Wait… what? Sorry? You just said you liked me?!”

Riku scoffed. “No I didn’t.”

You literally just did!” Roxas shoved him.

“No the fuck I didn’t!” Riku shoved him back, hard enough to send the blonde in the water. “Why the fuck would I like  _ you  _ of all people?”

That look that glossed over his eyes… 

… Riku knew that look.

It’s the same look that he found himself making. After Kairi asked for his blessing. After the two officially got together.And everyday after he got home, behind closed doors. 

Roxas narrowed his eyes at him. “Fuck you!” He hopped back up and socked him a good one. 

Riku could barely feel the sting. 

He couldn’t really feel anything as he watched Roxas’ retreating figure. 

* * *

Then a week later he felt everything.

About a week after Roxas’ confession and disappearance, Sora approached Riku.

“Riku… do you know what happened with Roxas?”

“No.” Riku replied sharply. “You should as Naminé or Xion.”

“C’mon, Riku.” He sighed. “I wouldn’t have come to you if I already hadn’t asked them.”

“So?”

Sora scoffed. “So? Tell me what happened between the two of you.”

He turned away from Sora. “Nothing.”

“If it really was nothing, he wouldn't have up and disappeared, so I’ll ask again: what happened.”

“I said nothing.” Riku all but growled.

Sora sighed again, this time with a touch of sadness. “Are you acting this way because… because of your feelings for me?”

Time for Riku stopped. 

He couldn’t speak.

He couldn’t think. 

He couldn’t breath.

He couldn’t- 

“Riku!” Sora was at his side. Hands on face. Looking into his eyes. “Are you okay?”

He couldn’t answer.

Barely think.

Still couldn’t breath. 

“Breath with me, Riku. C’mon. In and out.” 

It felt like an entirely before Riku was able to breathe on his own again. 

And once the numbness in his legs faded, he stood and left. 

Returned home.

Turned on the shower.

Stepped in with his clothes on. 

Slid down the wall.

And let all the feelings pour from his heart.

* * *

Riku wanted to leave.

Wanted to physically distance himself from everything.

But he couldn’t. 

So instead he distanced himself from his friends. 

He stopped talking to Sora, Kairi, Naminé, Xion, all of them.

They gave him the space, but only for so long.

First it was Xion and Naminé. Then Kairi and Sora. 

He shut them all down.

It was only after Vanitas beat his ass day after day that Riku finally decided that enough was enough.

He rebuild his facade. 

Apologized for his action, accepted Sora’s apology and went back to business as usual.

Just in time for Roxas’ return.

Their initial interaction was… explosive to say the least.

The moment their eyes met, all the feelings bubbled to the surface. In the form of harsh words and punches.

“You bastard!”

No one was really sure who threw the first punch, but within seconds the two of them were on the floor. 

The only thing Riku could really remember after that was:

“How could you?”

He doesn’t remember who said it though.

It took a long time for them to simply be in the same room with each other without going at each other's necks. Instead, there’s the occasional insult but nothing more than that.

There was nothing else that needed to be said.

* * *

_ “Riku.” _

“That’s it, Naminé.” He said after a moment.

“Hmmm… well, I think I know how to help you know.”

Riku raised a brow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, now I understand why the two of you are so explosive. You both need time to heal.”

“I have healed, Naminé.”

She frowned at him. “Riku, you literally just gave me your entire life story, so please don’t try to pull that shit with me..”

Riku sighed. “I just… I don’t know how, Naminé.”

“And I’m here to explain it, if you’ll let me?” She waited for him to nod before continuing. “You need time to sort out your feelings, actually sort them out. Don’t hide them in the darkness of your heart anymore. Embrace them.”

“Okay and then what?”

“Then you’ll know.”

“I’ll know?”

“Yes.” She stood and stretched. “Now, come on.”

“Why?”   
  
“We need to plan out your world tour, silly.” She gave him a flick on the nose. “Anywhere in particular you wanna go to?”

“Uh, yeah actually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No promises but I'm going to try and finish this by Feb. 13th.
> 
> Also! The text bit and Roxas' "confession" was taken from my RikuRoku Week work!
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Shares are forever and always apricated!
> 
> If you'd like to support me, please follow my writing tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr: BananaAppleWriter


	4. Side Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice day at the beach.

** _A few months later_ **

“We’re definitely gonna take you guys down this time.” 

“Sure you will.” 

“You’re just saying that cuz you’re scared.” 

Roxas turned and joined the group. “Me? Scared of Sora?” He placed a hand over his chest. “Please don’t disrespect me like that.”

Sora blew a raspberry. “Whatever. Just get in the water.”

It had been a few months after the  _ Incident _ , as Xion was calling it, and things had finally gotten better between him and Riku.

_ Finally, things were better.  _

Today, their little group had decided to make the trip to the islands and to relax for a few hours. 

Until Sora challenged him to a game of chicken. Which of course he accepted, and of course Riku ended up being his partner since Vanitas was the only other pair and Sora had claimed him first.

“Y’know they have a bet going on, right?” Roxas told Riku as they made their way down to the shore.

Riku raised a brow. “Oh?”

“Yep. Vanitas said something along the lines of: I’d punch you in the back of the head before sitting on your shoulders.”

“... well I can think of  _ one thing _ that’ll be hitting me in the back of the head.”

Roxas froze as his brain repeated what Riku said in slow motion. His heart worked overtime to pump blood into his cheeks. “ _ Shut the fuck up.” _

That’s the one thing Roxas still hadn’t gotten used to. Riku’s flirting; it threw him off guard every time.

“Alright you losers! I want a nice clean fight.” Xion shouted once she, Kairi and Naminé set up on the shore. “Nothing below the water and no splashing water like a sissy.”

“However…” Naminé hummed.

Xion smirked. “Shit talk is fair game.” 

Vanitas glared at his girlfriend. “Why’d you have to spoil it, Xi?”

She bat her lashes at him “Had to make sure the audience knew, Vanny.”

“ _ Of fucking course…”  _ Roxas groaned under his breath. 

“Yoo Hoo, Roxas.” Axel waved, “You gonna buy us some ice cream when you win?”

“Stop teasing him and sit down.” Saïx smacked him on the back of the head.

“Who says he’s gonna win?” Sora narrowed his eyes at Axel.   
  


Axel gave him a blank stare. “The Fates. You can’t out shit talk Roxas. It’s literally impossible.”

“Alright, alright let’s get this show on the road.” Riku moved further out into the water.

“C’mon Sora.” Vanitas slung an arm around the brunette. “The sooner we kick their asses the sooner we can go and  _ y’know _ .” 

“Alright boys! Get into your starting positions!”

Vanitas and Riku ducked underneath the water and positioned themselves under their partner. Vanitas was first to emerge lifting Sora up on his shoulders with ease. Roxas, on the other hand, had to bite his cheek to keep himself from moaning when Riku’s rough hands pushed his thighs into position on his broad shoulders. He had to actually swallow the moan when his dick brushed against the back of Riku’s head.

“You better hope we win.” He gently knocked Riku in the head.

“Ready?” 

“Cuz if no I’m gonna cut off your--.”

“Go!”

Roxas and Sora’s palms met with a wet slap. Roxas knew the pain was too much for Sora when he felt him jerk his hands back.

“You’re never gonna win, Roxas!” 

“Says the kid who literally almost let go.” Sora’s eyes widened and his grip faltered, so with one quick shove Roxas had him failing into the water, taking Vanitas down with him.

“R and R win that one!” Xion called. 

“R and R? Seriously?” Riku groaned.

“I said what I said. Next round!”

The moment Xion officially started the round. Sora made  _ that face. _ You know the face of the cat with the knives in its face. Yeah that's the one. 

“ _ Sora _ .”

The brunette said nothing.

“Ugh, your face looks so dumb.”

“Way to tell him.” Riku remarked sarcastically.

“Well, you can-” Just as Roxas was to retort, Sora’s eyes flickered to Riku then back to him then back to Riku  _ then back to him. _

He might as well have slapped his hands over his face and accepted defeat. Instead, he dumbly let go of Sora’s hands all together; allowing Sora to shove him into the water with a painful slap.

He contemplated just drowning but Riku yanked him up by his elbow. “You better win this one.”

“Or what?”

Riku leaned down next to Roxas’ ear. “How about you win and find out.”

“I swear to-”

“Alright dumb birds! Let's get a move on!” Xion shouted as she snapped her fingers impatiently. 

They hurried back into their positions. “Go!”

Honestly, Roxas was actually looking forward to an awesome finale but of course Sora, being the loser that he is, lost his grip mere seconds after the round started.

They returned to their crowd’s unimpressed faces.

“That fucking sucked.” Xion clicked her tongue. “That one didn’t count. Do another round.”

“No way. The sun’s been burning on my back long enough.” Riku shuffled passed the group and further down the shore. 

“Same with me.” Roxas made sure to not look at Sora’s dumb face as he left to join Riku. “So what’s my prize?”

“You already got it.”

Roxas’ jaw dropped. “What?”

“Yep.” Riku nodded. “You had the pleasure of going on your first date with me.”

Roxas’ feet stalled in the sand, almost having him trip but he caught himself just in time. “What?!”

“You heard me.”

“That was a shitty first date! I demand a better one!”

“So, you want to go on a date with me?”

“Well Yeah I— .” Roxas crossed his arms. “Listen here you motherfucker.”

Then after a moment.

“Listen here you motherfucker.”

“Wouldn’t I be a Roxas fucker?”

* * *

“Well all's well that ends well.”

“Yeah it just took them almost killing each other to figure it out.”

“Never said it was gonna have a clean and sweet ending.”

“Never really expected it with Roxas to be honest.”

“Neither did we with Riku.”

“Looks like they were meant to be.”

“Just like us, right Isa?”

“...”

“Right, Isa?”

“...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED IT! After so long, I can say that I finished my first official multi-chapter fic! I'm kinda sad to see it go but I'm super excited to start my next multi - fic, which will also be Kingdom Hearts related.
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Shares are forever and always apricated!
> 
> If you'd like to support me, please follow my writing tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr: BananaAppleWriter


End file.
